A differential may be used on a vehicle to transmit power to the wheels while allowing them to rotate at different speeds. A differential lock may be associated with the differential such that, when activated, the differential lock disallows the wheels to rotate at different speeds in order to prevent spinning of the wheels due to traction loss. A differential-lock activation switch onboard the vehicle may be switched on by the vehicle operator to activate the differential lock. However, activation of the differential lock when the wheels are rotating at significantly different speeds may compromise the differential.